Старое Пианино
by Satanie-kun
Summary: В один обыденный вечер в одном очень запутанном Сфинксе один очень злобный епископ нашёл в луже крови одного очень расчленённого священника.


**Старое Пианино**

Мир принадлежит игре Ragnarok Online, Gravity. Персонажи - мне и ещё нескольким очень важным для меня людям. Никакой выгоды не извлекаю.

В фидбеке, в принципе, не очень нуждаюсь, но если кто-то найдёт этот фик и решит его откомментить - буду только рад.

Рейтинг М, так как эта работа концентрируется на двух падших служителях церкви со сложными взаимоотношениями. В первую очередь варнингую яой, вероятное юри, мат и гуро. А там дальше посмотрим, куда фантазия меня заведёт.

На этом всё.

ххх

**Глава 1**

Когда Анубис мощным ударом резанул прямо по ногам, священник потерял нить происходящего. Боль заполнила его израненное тело, и он забыл все молитвы, которые когда-либо знал. Рот открылся в немом крике, веки распахнулись от непонимания, а мозг осознал, что на земле стоять больше невозможно.

Чудовище схватило мужчину за талию и потянуло вверх, отсоединяя его от отрезанных ног. Затем, размахнувшись, с диким рёвом швырнуло в стену. Тело с глухим шумом врезалось в преграду и упало на грязный пол. Священник едва пошевелился, тут же его стошнило кровью. Слёзы неконтролируемым потоком потекли из глаз, а сознание начало увядать.

"Доигрался..." – мелькнуло у него в голове.

Мужчина с большим усилием поднял голову и едва видящими глазами всмотрелся в приближающееся чудовище. И тут же слабо, но победно улыбнулся, поняв, что Анубис тоже держится из последних сил. Тело чудовища было покрыто тяжёлыми ранами, кожа дымилась от целительских заклинаний, а густая тёмная кровь большими струями лилась на пол.

- Вот... почему... ты такой... оби... обидчивый, - с трудом выговорил священник. – Всё равно... сдохн...

Анубис схватил мужчину за голову и резко потянул вверх. Оторванное от холодной поверхности, тело повисло в нескольких метрах над полом, истекая кровью. Священник не двигался, то ли у него не было сил, то ли жизнь уже покинула его.

Чудовище замахнулось ещё раз, и израненная рука его дрогнула под тяжестью оружия. Взвыв, Анубис упал на одно колено. Рука, сжимавшая голову священника, уже было сомкнулась, раздавив содержимое, но силы покинули существо. Пальцы разжались, хрупкое, почти бездыханное человеческое тело рухнуло наземь.

Уже угасающим взглядом священник увидел, как Анубис падает совсем рядом. А потом всё перестало существовать.

Наступила тишина. Кровь мёртвых врагов медленно растекалась по полу, а вековая пыль оседала обратно на пол.

ххх

Тусклый свет от немногочисленных факелов, крепившихся стальными подпорками к полу, обеспечивал весьма скудную видимость. Только Анубисы, огромные четырёхметровые в высоту чудовища, привыкшие к потёмкам, могли прекрасно ориентироваться в древних стенах погребённого под землёй лабиринта и видеть своих блуждающих жертв; а людей в этих местах сейчас скопилось немало.

Всё началось с того, что один человек зашёл слишком далеко. До определённого времени Анубисы спали мёртвым сном, погребённые глубоко под землёй в залах Сфинкса. Это была огромная могила с тысячами существ, захороненных вместе со своим господином. Ходили слухи, что некоторых даже похоронили живьём. Там же, среди разрисованных древними рисунками стен и огромных колонн хранилось всё их имущество. Над землей возвышалась только часть крыши в виде Сфинкса. Поначалу никто не стремился узнать, что за этим скрывается, а огромную статую быстро нарекли достопримечательностью города Моррока, который находился по соседству.

Но одной знойной ночью некий вор нечаянно нашёл потайную дверь между лап Сфинкса, и мирная жизнь закончилась. За дверью он обнаружил провал, в который спустился по верёвке. Утром жители Моррока нашли Сфинкс всё ещё открытым, а труп вора внизу, прямо у входа. С тех пор немало смельчаков полегло в этих местах. Сначала люди хотели разобраться, в чём дело, но как только увидали золотые украшения Анубисов весом во множество килограмм, сразу нашлась другая причина. Особенно сильно эти места привлекли священнослужителей, лечебные умения которых разъедали плоть Анубисов, словно кислота. Для них это место превратилось в нескончаемый приток денег.

Были и другие причины присутствовать в этом тёмном и опасном месте.

Прислонившись спиной к одной из древних стен лабиринта, стоял мужчина, одетый в чёрно-красную сутану, и курил. Обычно обладателям сутан курить запрещалось, но этот человек был особенный.

Он был сам по себе. Звали его Сус-Мигель Майлз.

Тусклый свет лениво освещал худое, усталое лицо. Словно каменная маска, оно не выражало никаких эмоций. Мигель не улыбался, не хмурился и не плакал – он просто был никакой. В нём даже не было красок, их намёк разве что - в сутане, которую он носил. Мигеля могли бы принять за ледяную скульптуру, вздумай он одеться в белую одежду и перестать двигаться.

В нём не было привычной для людских глаз красоты. Черты лица были правильными, но его нельзя было назвать привлекательным, а из за полного отсутствия на нем выражения даже определить возраст становилось проблематично. Однако была у Мигеля величественная, холодная харизма. Многие попадались на неё, в результате принимая служителя церкви за того, кем он давно уже не являлся.

Блуждающему священнослужителю приходилось в мире сложнее. Церковь уже не была тем же домом, что раньше, а братья и сёстры хоть и приветствовали, но в их глазах уже не было той любви и заботы, которой они когда-то одаривали. Документы тут же отбирали, что приводило к закрытию доступа во многие места. Исчезали и другие льготы.

Сигарета закончилась. Смерив окурок взглядом, мужчина бросил его на пол и потушил носом ботинка.

Причин его посещения лабиринта было две. Первая, конечно, заключалась в деньгах, которых очень нехватало. Вторая – в скуке и одиночестве. Когда-то в результате очень трагичных событий Мигель потерял почти всё, что имел: жену, ребёнка, большую часть своего имущества и земли, высокий пост в церкви, товарищей и себя самого. С тех пор из жизни исчез всякий смысл. Знакомиться ни с кем не хотелось, создавать семью – тоже. Мигель просто жил. Жил очень пустую и скучную жизнь.

Послышался приглушённый крик: очередной приключенец натолкнулся на обитателей злосчастного места. Торопиться на подмогу Мигель не стал: ему было всё равно. Все знали, на что идут, записываясь в ряды истребителей Анубисов. Все понимали, что в огромном лабиринте легко потеряться и встретить свой конец. Только церковная подготовка могла дать какие-то гарантии, но и она не уберегала порой от дурного исхода.  
Время шло. Решив, что пора бы уже двигаться, Мигель отошёл от стены, оставив на ней чистое от пыли место, и потянулся. Он критически осмотрел свою одежду, вздохнул и махнул рукой. Затем сверился с картой, дабы убедиться в правильности пути, и направился дальше. Каждый его шаг отдавался гулким эхом от каменных стен.

В помощь была карта местности. За неё отдали жизни многие люди, но результатом стали описания коридоров, а также монстров и ловушек, которые они содержали. В основном, занимались созданием карт проф-производные послушников и воров. Сфинкс был изучен не весь, открыли только четыре этажа и часть пятого. Что было ниже и было ли – оставалось пока загадкой.

Мигель находился как раз на пятом этаже. Это был огромный, плохо освещённый уровень. Потолок был очень высокий. Повсюду с него свисали огромные куски паутины. Злобно качаясь, словно живые, они так и норовили упасть не голову мужчины. Просторы лабиринта провоняли кровью и гнилью разлагающихся тел. Вокруг лежали большие слои пыли, и единственным, что могло порадовать глаз, были древние росписи на стенах.  
Анубисы были здесь не единственными обитателями. Помимо них в лабиринте жили Пасаны, Мардуки и ещё множество опасных монстров. Завидев чужака на своей территории, они без промедления нападали. И, в отличие от Анубисов, переживали лечебные заклинания с поразительной лёгкостью. Мигелю существа, однако, никакой конкуренции всё равно не составляли. У священнослужителей его ранга помимо целебных заклинаний имелись и карающие: Джудекс и Адорамус.

В одном из коридоров Мигель наткнулся на огромного скелета с проржавевшими щитом и копьем. Считалось, что это – памятники мёртвым героям погребённого здесь народа. Подобные статуи тут были редки. По крайней мере, в той части, которую успели открыть и зарисовать приключенцы. Сначала Мигель хотел пройти дальше, но лёгкий шорох, раздавшийся откуда-то поблизости, заставил его остановиться. Мужчина огляделся в поисках источника.

Им оказалась священница в светлых одеждах, прижавшаяся к стене прямо за статуей скелета. Всё её платье было изорвано, но сама она, по-видимому, не пострадала. Только держалась за голову и тихонько всхлипывала, поджимая к себе ноги.

Девушка была маленькая, худенькая, со светлыми волнистыми волосами, раскинувшимися вокруг неё по полу. У неё были большие и заплаканные голубые глаза, длинные чёрные ресницы, прямой миниатюрный носик и выразительные светло-розовые губы. Случайный прохожий мужчина, даже не раздумывая, назвал бы эту священницу красивой. Мигель, однако, не обратил на внешность почти никакого внимания. С некоторых пор этот параметр перестал играть для него важную роль. Он не обращал особого внимания на девушек в целом. Конечно, ему, как и любому другому человеку, требовалось порой выполнять потребности своего тела. Тогда он цеплял какую-нибудь юную особу, проводил с ней ночь, а потом без тени сомнения уходил, и больше она его никогда не видела. А если и видела, то он её – нет. Соблазнял девушек Мигель нечасто. Не потому, что не хотел; скорее, он такую близость презирал.

Убедившись, что ничего интересного священница из себя не представляет, мужчина двинулся было дальше.

- П-подожди! – воскликнула девушка слабым дрожащим голосом.

Мигель остановился и с неохотой обернулся.

- Дура ты, по подземельям одна ходить. Сваливай на поверхность, пока чисто, - с презрением сказал он, повернулся назад и зашагал дальше.

Но священница не отстала.

- Подожди, ты не понимаешь! – почти закричала она ему в спину. – Там дальше опасно, толпа Анубисов! Был этот парень, они кинулись за ним и наверняка уже его убили, хоть он и… - голос девушки почти превратился в визг, когда она заметила, что Мигель не собирается останавливаться. – О-он очень с-сильный и убивает иначе! Н-но всё равно… Ты умрёшь там, не ходи!

- Иначе?

Мигель остановился шагах в десяти от священницы, и она вздохнула с облегчением. По всей видимости, она была из тех, кто сильно заботился о других людях.

- Да, - ответила она. – Я была вместе со своими друзьями, мы хотели помочь, и…

- Меня интересует не это, - прервал мужчина.

Девушка запнулась.

- Да, извини, - тут же ответила она, нервно заправив прядь светлых волос за ухо. – Он выскочил на нас из коридора, который мы собирались исследовать. Очень необычный, весь в чёрном, а сам... вроде бы один из нас, но... как еретик...

- И не это, – опять прервал Мигель. – Если тебе не о чём больше говорить, то я ухожу.

Священница посмотрела на него виноватым взглядом. Видно было, что старается задержать, поэтому и ходит вокруг да около. Мигель этого не любил. И хотя любой другой на его месте уже проявил бы хоть чуточку доброты, он оставался холоден.

- Ну? – поторопил он девушку.

- Он… - священница обречённо вздохнула. – Он бил Анубисов по-другому. В церкви не обучают таким заклинаниям, хоть и видно, что они относятся к целительским. Что-то очень похожее на Адорамус, но намного сильнее и страшнее выглядит…

- Куда пошёл? – снова не дал договорить Мигель.

Священница закусила нижнюю губу.

- Вижу, что тебя никак не удержать, - с отчаянием в голосе сказала она. – Мы встретились недалеко отсюда: по этому коридору прямо, затем налево, - она махнула рукой в тот конец прохода. - Будет ещё один коридор. В его конце опять поверни налево и увидишь. Это трудно не заметить. Мне было страшно, и я убежала, так что не знаю, что там дальше…

- Угу, - почти неслышно бросил Мигель, а затем развернулся и пошёл прочь. Только зря он думал, что так просто отвяжется от священницы, потому что нагнала она его уже за поворотом. Поняв, что покой не светит, Мигель обернулся, и лицо у него было очень не радостное.

- Что надо? – с холодом буркнул он.

- Я пойду с тобой! – решительным голосом заявила девушка, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
Мигель со вздохом прижал ладонь к лицу. Как же он не любил навязчивых девушек, готовых таскаться по пятам за кем-то, кто им интересен, лишь бы быть поближе. И неважно, что при этом будет испытывать объект интереса.

- Я не давал тебе намёков ходить за мной, - наконец, грубо ответил он. – Отвали.

- Как же… - хотела было вставить священница, но её перебили.

- Послушай, ты можешь по одеянию судить о ранге? – с тем же ядом в голосе продолжил Мигель. – Думаешь, епископу понадобится помощь от священницы? Которая, к тому же, только и может, что убегать и прятаться?

- Но я…

В голосе девушки зазвучали слёзы. Она не понимала, как человек, к которому она была так добра, просто сказал ей проваливать, да ещё и в такой грубой форме. Нежное женское сердце сжалось, и священница, глотая слёзы, осела на пол.

- Иди… - выдавила она из себя. – И пусть тебя хранит Бог.

И, больше не сдерживаясь, заплакала от обиды. Мигель лишь молча двинулся дальше. На бедную девушку ему было наплевать.

Такое происходило не в первый раз, он уже привык. Мигель сам по себе был человеком не очень тёплым; он курил, матерился и клал на всё, что его не касалось. Для него не было ничего сложнее, чем быть милым и вежливым. Поэтому он вёл себя так, как хотел, и это ранило всех тех, кто пытался с ним сблизиться.

Коридор близился к концу, поворот был совсем рядом. Маленьким чёрным карандашом Мигель начертил ещё две длинные полоски на пожелтевшей карте. Затем сложил карту вчетверо и сунул в карман. Карандаш он определил туда же.

Дошёл до поворота. Ни на что особо не надеясь, Мигель завернул в следующий коридор. И тут же встал, как вкопанный.

Такое зрелище он бы не смог пропустить при всём желании. Этот коридор как будто взяли из другого, кошмарного измерения и пришили к остальному подземному строению. Всё, абсолютно всё – стены, пол, потолок, статуи - было покрыто тёмно-красной густой жижей, в которой мужчина сразу распознал кровь. Вонь полуразложившихся трупов, к которой он привык уже в начале лабиринта, вдруг стала во много раз сильнее. Потом Мигель заметил ошмётки мяса и части костей, разбросанные по всему коридору. По-видимому, они принадлежали Анубисам. Зажав нос, мужчина двинулся вперёд, стараясь обходить особо большие ошмётки стороной.

Ему хотелось знать, что вызвало такой эффект и, желательно, тоже этому научиться. Ведь, судя по всему, Анубисов просто разорвало на куски. Ни Джудекс, ни карающий Адорамус такими сильными эффектами не обладали. Они были слабее.

Сложностей в выслеживании источника не было. Мигель держался кровавых коридоров и неспешно на всякий случай зарисовывал то, что уже успел пройти. Ни Анубисов, ни Пасан на своём пути он так и не встретил. Кто-то очень хорошо всё почистил.

Шёл Мигель долго, на листе бумаги уже не оставалось места рисовать коридоры. К счастью, спасал кровавый окрас стен, служа своего рода ориентиром. Но и ориентиры не спасли Мигеля от того, к чему он в конце концов пришёл.

К тупику.

- Твою ж мать.

Тупик этот был самый обычный, хоть и кровавый. Имел три стены, потолок, пол и факел по центру. А ещё мёртвого Анубиса посередине. В отличие от остальных, он был цел, но явно пострадал от утечки крови. Больше никого рядом не было.

Мигель быстро зачитал "Изгнание нежити", труп в ответ вспыхнул и начал медленно исчезать, оставляя лишь огромные золотые украшения. Наступила приятная часть. Так как Анубисы были большими существами, они носили большую бижутерию. Некоторые из них было просто не поднять в одиночку. Но так как Мигель группы не любил, ему приходилось запасаться синими камнями. Находя дорогие вещи, он открывал портал к себе в прихожую и сваливал их прямо туда. Что делать с ними дальше, он решал потом.

И поступил бы так же и в этот раз, но кое-что его остановило. Исчезая, Анубис открыл взгляду то, чего не было видно раньше. Мигель присмотрелся. Это были человеческие останки, насквозь пропитавшиеся кровью и пылью. По остаткам изорванной одежды с трудом можно было различить, что до своей кончины умерший работал священником. Теперь же он был разрублен надвое, подобно сырому куску мяса: часть тела валялась около груды ничейных теперь золотых украшений, часть – в паре метрах от него самого. Юноше не повезло.

Мигель задумался. Вспомнив слова священницы, он медленно подошёл к верхней части трупа. Тело лежало животом вниз, так что увидеть лицо было нереально, а марать руки в останках совсем не хотелось. Из-за крови и множественных ран было трудно что-либо понять. Мигель едва сумел различить, что умерший носил чёрную одежду. Волосы, судя по всему, были такого же цвета.

Мигель разочарованно пнул труп, достал из кармана пачку с самокрутками, вытащил одну и закурил. Курил медленно, размышляя. Этого человека ещё можно было вернуть. Срастить тело, залечить повреждения и воскресить. К счастью, всё было на месте. Священнику очень повезло, что он успел грохнуть Анубиса перед смертью, а то был бы уже съеден. В отличие от Пасан, Реквиемов, Зеромов и прочих существ, обитавших на этажах выше, Анубисы поедали своих жертв с большой охотой.

Пепел падал на пол и тут же тонул в крови. Кровь бы тоже пришлось вернуть на место. Столько работы ради того, чтобы вернуть к жизни какой-то труп. Мигель вздохнул, снял свои чёрные полуперчатки и сунул в свободный карман, после чего потёр ладонью одной руки запястье другой. Затем засучил рукава повыше и направился к ногам умершего. Подойдя, он наклонился, ухватился за мокрые от крови штанины и поволок отрубленные конечности к верхней части трупа. Сигарета чуть не выскользнула изо рта, но Мигель вовремя сжал её зубами покрепче. Руки всё-таки испачкались в крови.

Притащив ноги к остальному туловищу, мужчина взял за плечи верхнюю часть и перевернул. Всмотрелся в лицо. Судя по нему, священник был довольно молодой, лет двадцати пяти отроду. В таком возрасте сильными заклинаниями, как правило, не владели.  
Стараясь не думать о посторонних вещах, Мигель попробовал пристроить части тела друг к другу поплотнее. Крови вокруг было достаточно, так что с ней, к счастью, возиться было не нужно.

Проверив, всё ли в порядке, мужчина начал потихоньку заживлять раны священника и сращивать части его тела друг с другом. Пространство вокруг кистей Мигеля приобрело светящийся зеленоватый оттенок. Здесь начались странности. "Потихоньку заживлять" очень быстро вылилось в почти мгновенное излечение всех ран. Обычно на такой процесс уходило гораздо больше времени, этот же труп показывал куда большие успехи. Мигель его недооценил.

Закончив лечение, он расстегнул пуговицы на чёрной рясе и осмотрел грудь и живот умершего. Остались мелкие ссадины и синяки, все жизненноважные органы, судя по всему, исцелились полностью. Затем Мигель проверил голову умершего на наличие черепно-мозговых травм. Повреждений он не нашёл, но на секунду задержал взгляд на необычных, длинных и острых ушах.

Оставалось только воскресить. Мигель сжал в руке маленький синий камешек и обратился с мольбой к Богам, чтобы те вернули бедную душу священника в его бренное тело. Глаза он не закрыл, вдруг у трупа ещё остались сюрпризы. Нужно было их не пропустить.  
Сюрприз у трупа действительно нашёлся. Едва в тело хлынула жизнь, а веки широко распахнулись, священник резко двинулся, попутно заехав рукой Мигелю по груди. Дыхание тут же сбилось. Мужчина, закашлявшись, потерял равновесие и уселся прямо в кровь на полу.

Пока Мигель кашлял, пытаясь прийти в себя, оживший труп с опаской оглядывался по сторонам, стараясь понять, что происходит, и где он находится. Затем, по-видимому, вспомнив, склонился к мужчине и уперся ладонями в колени. Тот как раз откашлялся и успел возненавидеть не только труп, но и вообще всё на свете.

- Епископ, - тут же по одеянию определил воскресший, глядя на своего спасителя сверху-вниз. – Спасибо, что помог.

- Да пошёл ты... – ответил Мигель, всё ещё держа руку на груди.

Священник в ответ на грубые слова только улыбнулся.

- Зачем воскрешать, если не нравлюсь? - спросил он, выпрямляясь. Затем протянул руку новому знакомому. Мигель проигнорировал и встал самостоятельно. По привычке отряхнулся.

- Кто ты? – с неприязнью спросил он.

Священник, уже принявшийся было осматривать оставшееся после Анубиса золото, усевшись рядом на корточках, вернул взгляд на мужчину.

- Малкольм Девлин меня зовут, - представился он, как-то странно улыбаясь. – И ты воскресил меня, используя смешанную кровь. Меня и Анубиса, то есть. Раньше не приходилось. Интересно, будут ли изменения? Я теперь нежить? Или нет? Или...

- Заткнись, пожалуйста, - прервал епископ.

- Суровый тип? - вслух подумал Малкольм. – Сам кем будешь?

- Не всё ли равно? – неприязни в голосе Мигеля стало ещё больше. Он уже сто раз пожалел, что не оставил труп валяться в луже крови и гнить.

- Не клеится что-то, - Малкольм выразительно посмотрел на своего спасителя. – Воскрешать зачем тогда было? Ты, вроде как, злой типчик. Ну этот, от которого только негатив и страдания. Значит, надо тебе от меня что-то.

Мигель молча посмотрел в сторону. В свете происходящего он уже успел забыть о причине.

- Да, - подумав, ответил он. – Ты ведь мне должен теперь.

- Должен? – не понял Малкольм. – Ах, да. Должен... - он задумался на мгновение. - Так чем ты принимаешь? Деньги? Служба? Пососать?

На последнем варианте священник ехидно заулыбался и подвигал бровями, явно издеваясь, а Мигель впал в кратковременный ступор.

- Ты...

- Я проголодался, - перебил Малкольм, полностью игнорируя епископа, и решительно открыл портал. – Может, куда завернём?

Мигель со злобой подумал о том, что не нужно было сегодня вообще вставать, а потом шагнул в портал. Делать нечего, не оставаться же в Сфинксе, да и денег в прихожей скопилась уже гора. Может, имело смысл узнать этого человека получше. Лишь бы не выйти из себя, а то и до убийства недалеко.

ххх

Мигель почти неверящим взглядом оценил своё одеяние ещё раз, как только вышел из портала и осознал, где находится. Стоять в центре богатого района в Лайтхайзене в перепачканной кровью и грязью сутане было не комильфо. Благо, что уже наступила ночь, и людей вокруг не было. Мужчина с раздражением уставился на стоявшего рядом Малкольма. Тот молча улыбался.

- Ты совсем ёбнулся? – зашипел Мигель, чувствуя, как внутри закипает ярость.

Священник не изменился в лице.

- Ты такой забавный, когда хочешь меня убить, что я просто не могу удержаться от того, чтобы вывести тебя из себя снова, - почти пропел он, с наслаждением отмечая, что разозлил епископа ещё больше. – Тут есть ночное заведение, в котором неплохо кормят, - он махнул рукой в сторону. - Сходим туда.

- Нет, - решительно отказался Мигель, сунув руку в карман и пытаясь нащупать синие камни для сотворения портала. Сил оставаться рядом с этим идиотом больше не было. – В таком виде я туда не иду. Я вообще с тобой никуда больше не иду, я…

Вдруг он замолчал и изменился в лице. Пошарил в кармане ещё немного, затем сунул руку в другой, в третий…

- Блять, - в конце концов, ровным голосом заключил он.

Малкольм предусмотрительно отошёл.

- Ты, - Мигель с едва контролируемой яростью уставился на священника. – Дай мне камень.

Всё ещё улыбаясь, Малкольм отошёл ещё на шаг. Мигель чуть не накинулся на нового знакомого с кулаками.

- Почему, - сквозь зубы процедил он.

- Ты мне нравишься, - ответил священник. Мигеля передёрнуло. – В смысле, с тобой весело. Не то, что одному. Так что пошли поедим. Тебе понравится, я обещаю.

Мигель крепко сжал кулаки. Новый знакомый бесил его так, что хотелось вырывать деревья из земли и ломать их одно за другим о голову центра раздражения. Мужчина не сомневался, что если попробует, то у него обязательно получится. Но он действительно был голоден, а раз Малкольм предлагал поесть – значит, у него были на это средства. Мигель задумался. И ему в голову пришла отличная идея.

- Только если ты угощаешь, - наконец, ответил он.

- Конечно-конечно, - пообещал Малкольм, а затем развернулся и уверенно двинулся вперёд по вымощенной камнем дороге. Мигель с удовлетворением подумал о том, как закажет на десятерых, и последовал за ним.

Весь путь он вёл себя тихо, с упоением представляя предстоявшую месть. Первоначальная цель знакомства утонула в зловещих планах. Мужчина даже не заметил, как в какой-то момент шедший впереди священник остановился, в результате чего чуть не врезался в него.

- Чего встал? – недовольно спросил Мигель, скрестив руки на груди.

- Да пришли уже, - ответил Малкольм. – Сюда нам.

Он махнул в сторону небольшого, но весьма респектабельного каменного здания. Прямо над массивными дубовыми дверьми находилась широкая вывеска с названием заведения.  
"Ёбаный буржуй..." – с удивлением подумал Мигель, понимая, что стоит перед дверьми одного из сети весьма популярных ресторанов в республике Шварцвальт. Он ещё раз окинул взглядом священника. На вид тот был не богаче любого приключенца: простая чёрная ряса без нашивок и украшений, чёрные ботинки, штаны. Прикидывался ли он бедным?

- Мои глаза находятся выше, - заметил Малкольм. – Хотя не знаю, что ты пытаешься разглядеть ниже. Талию? Ноги? – он расстегнул рясу, открывая обзор получше. Мигель тут же выпрямился, как струна.

- Охуел, чтоль? – ответил он первое, что пришло в голову. – Я вообще не об этом думал!

Малкольм только засмеялся, запахнул рясу и направился к дверям, при этом не упустив возможности вымыть руки в стоявшем у двери маленьком фонтанчике. Мигель чуть не кинулся ему вдогонку, чтобы шарахнуть по голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Постоянные издёвки надоели, а мысли о меню уже не особо помогали.

Когда двери заведения открылись, и двое человек в рваной, покрытой кровью одежде вошли в зал, люди за ближайшими к выходу столиками стихли. Они синхронно уставились на парочку, пребывая в замешательстве. Мигель огляделся, чувствуя желание срочно выйти на улицу, чтобы никто его больше в таком виде не узрел. Но он сохранил спокойную маску на лице и без лишних слов последовал за священником, которого, судя по его лёгкой походке, вообще ничего не трогало.

Посетителей в заведении было очень много, и все те, мимо кого проходили два странных служителя церкви, считали своим долгом на них посмотреть. В помещении было очень светло, и им это отлично удавалось.

Малкольм отвёл своего нового знакомого в дальний угол, где народу было поменьше, и плюхнулся в невысокое кожаное кресло за столиком у окна. Кресла здесь были везде – в заведении явно хотели, чтобы посетители остались надолго, расслабились, а заодно и наели на крупную сумму.

Мигель поспешил сесть напротив. Едва опустившись, он почувствовал такую усталость, что тут же съехал вниз, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Девушка в красно-белой форме принесла два меню. Положив оба на стол, она сжала в руках круглый чёрный поднос. Малкольм сделал заказ тут же, а Мигель долго не сводил взгляда со страниц.

- К вам нечасто заглядывают герои после боёв, как я посмотрю? – спросил Малкольм у официантки, пока епископ делал выбор.

- Нет, очень редко, - ответила девушка. – Элита раскидана по разным краям Мидгарда, и её мало. Сами понимаете...

- Понимаю, - священник лучезарно улыбнулся. – Мы побывали в опасной битве и сейчас намерены поесть очень на большую сумму, так что не переживайте за кровь и всё в этом роде, договорились?

Мигель вскинул брови.

- Мы очень рады, что вы выбрали именно наш ресторан! Я постараюсь обслужить вас по высшему разряду!

Девушка изменилась в лице. Было видно, что вспыхнула надежда на крупные чаевые. А может, была и другая причина. Настолько сильная, что заставила девушку буквально светиться от счастья.

- Значит, так, - Мигель захлопнул меню и откинул его на стол. По-хозяйски положил ногу на ногу. – Записывайте.

Девушка приготовила карандаш, навострила ушки и принялась строчить под диктовку. Записала одно блюдо, два, три... Десять... И чем больше Мигель называл, тем больше удивления выражали глаза и официантки, и Малкольма, сидевшего напротив. Очевидно, на такой огромный заказ ни она, ни он не рассчитывали.

- И две бутылки вашего самого лучшего вина, - закончил епископ длиннющий список. – Всё запомнили или повторить?

Мигель хитро улыбнулся, кинул быстрый взгляд на священника и с удовлетворением отметил, что тот находится в полнейшем ступоре.

- Всё... будет сделано... – опешившая официантка медленно развернулась, совсем забыв про меню, и ушла докладывать о заказе.

Малкольм присвистнул.

- Да ты мне мстишь, - догадался он. Удивление уже успело исчезнуть с его лица, зато священник опять улыбнулся своей ненавистной улыбкой. – Всё меню вслух прочитал, наверное?

Мигель лишь ядовито улыбнулся в ответ и откинулся на спинку кресла, позволив себе расслабиться впервые за день, а может, и за долгое время. Цель была достигнута, оставалось только дождаться заказа и насладиться им, а заодно и видом расплачивающегося священника. Хотелось и того и другого. Мигель не ел весь день, только выпил утром чашку чая. Не думал, что будет пропадать так долго. Теперь его лишь радовала мысль, что появилась возможность сытно и бесплатно поесть. Он радовал себя этой мыслью до тех пор, пока не начал задумываться о том, поместится ли в него вся эта еда.

- Конечно, ты всё это не съешь, - согласился Малкольм. – Ну, если что, я тебе помогу. У меня отличный аппетит.

Сначала Мигель не отреагировал. Затем нахмурился, поднял взгляд на священника.

- А о чём бы ещё ты мог думать с таким сложным лицом, заказав огромную кучу еды? – объяснил тот.

- А...

Мигель запоздало заметил, что они со священником смотрят друг другу в глаза. Он отвёл взгляд на окно, думая о том, что маленький, но коварный план раскрыт. Епископ совсем не заметил, что Малкольм своего взгляда не отвёл.

Спустя пару минут подбежала официантка с первыми блюдами. Поставив тарелки со стейками и гарниром, два пустых стакана и кувшин с водой на стол, она поспешно забрала два меню, которые забыла ранее, извинилась за свою невнимательность и сообщила, что привлекла к готовке нескольких поваров. В связи с этим приготовление блюд светило ускоренное. Убедившись, что клиенты довольны, девушка поспешила обратно.

Началось всё более-менее культурно. Оба служителя церкви взялись за столовые приборы, придвинули к себе свою тарелку каждый. Мигель проткнул вилкой край стейка, а ножом принялся отрезать от него маленький кусочек. Отрезав, сунул его в рот. Заметил, что Малкольм ещё не ест.

- М? – зачем-то поинтересовался мужчина.

- Так, - сказал священник, подняв вилку и нож. – Приятного аппетита!

И отложил приборы в сторону. Епископ замер, удивлённый этим, а ещё через мгновение чуть не подавился, когда его новый знакомый попытался ухватиться за стейк пальцами.

- Чёрт. Горячо!

- Ты совсем? – возмутился Мигель. – Возьми нож с вилкой, ешь нормально!

Но Малкольм молча продолжил гнуть свою линию. В конце концов, он оторвал кусок мяса, подул на него и всё теми же пальцами отправил в рот.

- Ёб твою мать, - прокомментировал это Мигель.

Малкольм спокойно прожевал, сглотнул, а затем серьёзно посмотрел на епископа.

- Послушай, - сказал он. – Ты из-за своих никчёмных приличий никогда не сможешь получить полностью многие вещи. Неужели у тебя никогда не возникало желания не только съесть еду, но и потрогать её? Когда ты ешь торт, тебе никогда не хочется взять крем в руки?

- Не продолжай, - с раздражением отмахнулся Мигель. – Наслаждайся едой.

И сам продолжил есть, игнорируя любые дальнейшие замечания. Видимо, Малкольма никто и никогда не обучал простым человеческим вещам. В его манере есть отражалась первобытная архаичность. А уж привычка хватать еду руками – иногда даже то, что нельзя было нормально схватить – просто начисто выводила из себя. Мигелю порой хотелось насильно впихнуть ему в руку столовый прибор и научить есть нормально. Однако эта проблема вскоре ушла на задний план.

К третьему блюду епископ почувствовал, что с него хватит. Кое-как он доел крабов, и то потому, что всегда хотел их попробовать, а потом откинулся на спинку кресла и понял, что есть больше никогда и ни за что не будет. А блюда всё прибывали и прибывали. Малкольм, с другой стороны, продолжал поглощать пищу, как ни в чём не бывало. Спустя некоторое время священник заметил, что ест один, и остановился.

- Всё? – с хитрой улыбкой спросил он, протягивая тарелку с десертом. – А сладенькое?

- Отъебись, а... – махнул рукой Мигель. От вида еды уже тошнило. – Доедай и пошли отсюда.

Малкольм нахмурился, кивнул и без лишних слов вернулся к делу, а епископ тем временем позволил себе расслабиться ещё раз и закрыл глаза. Он зевнул. После еды всегда хотелось лечь на что-нибудь мягкое и отдохнуть. Поспать. Но мысли текли ясным, воспалённым раздражением потоком. Отдыхать было нельзя, мог пропустить оплату счёта.  
Священник начал сдавать через пару тарелок. Подача блюд, к счастью, уже остановилась, но на столе оставалось ещё штук пять нетронутых блюд.

- Давайте счёт, - послышался голос Малкольма.

Мигель открыл глаза. Тут же в поле зрения хлынул яркий свет от многочисленных ламп, свисавших буквально отовсюду. Мужчина потёр веки и сел прямее.

- М-м-м...

- Я больше не могу... – пожаловался Малкольм.

Мигель скептически посмотрел на столбик пустых тарелок, стоявший на столе. Подоспела сияющая официантка со счётом в руках, а за ней ещё двое рабочих. Они забрали пустые тарелки. Девушка, впрочем, осталась и со счастливой улыбкой протянула счёт Малкольму. Тот взял его, раскрыл и замер. Мигель всмотрелся в лицо священника. Но оно, вопреки всем ожиданиям, не выражало никаких эмоций.

Малкольм лишь вздохнул и захлопнул счёт.

- Кажется у нас проблемы, - обратился он к Мигелю.

Тот опешил. Официантка тоже не отстала.

- Ты же сказал, что заплатишь...? – севшим голосом пробормотал епископ.

Священник искренне удивился.

- Я так сказал?

В эту минуту мир перевернулся.

ххх

Когда Мигель наконец-то выбрался на улицу, уже светало. Однако солнце только начало всходить, поэтому прохлада ещё не ушла и было темно. Мужчина запахнул полы сутаны поплотнее. Дрожащей рукой, пахнущей лесными цветами, сунулся в карман, достал сигарету. Закурил.

Его теперешнее состояние, наверное, могло бы сравниться с крахом всего Мидгарда. Это было единство злобы, бешенства, отчаяния и желания убить человека, из-за которого он был вынужден драить посуду всю ночь. Человека, на чьё воскрешение он потратил последний синий камень. Этим же камнем он мог бы в своё время отправить себя домой и избежать всего этого кошмара.

Восемь миллионов зени. Они наели на такую сумму, что им пришлось бы обоим сдаться в рабство, если бы Мигель не пообещал вернуть долг на следующий день. Просто так, конечно, их всё равно никто не отпустил.

Так месть епископа обернулась против него самого. Платить он, конечно, не хотел, да вот только заведение было одним из звеньев огромной цепи, и просто так уйти оттуда незамеченным было невозможно.

А Малкольм... лучше бы он на глаза сейчас не попадался. Мигель не был уверен, что удержится от убийства, если перед ним предстанет его красная тряпка.

И именно в этот момент послышался звук открывающейся двери, и священник показался в поле зрения. Сначала он застыл на месте, чем-то удивлённый, а затем сунул руки в карманы и зашагал по направлению к Мигелю.

- Я думал, ты уже ушёл, - сказал он, подойдя поближе.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Холодный ветер подул Малкольму в спину, он поёжился и чихнул.

- Ты думал, я уже ушёл, - ровным голосом повторил епископ, а затем сорвался. - Да ты должен мне восемь миллионов!

- Я должен тебе свою жизнь, - поправил священник. – Но наш долг я уже заплатил.  
Мигель замер.

- Чобля?

Малкольм в ответ достал из кармана маленький кошелёк, демонстративно открыл его, перевернул отверстием вниз и потряс им в воздухе. Либо он приклеил деньги ко дну, либо их у него не осталось.

- Потратил всё, что с собой носил, - сообщил он.

В следующую секунду священник уловил столь знакомый по моющему средству для посуды аромат лесных цветов. Удар пришёлся бы прямо в лицо, но, к счастью, ловкость не подвела священника.

- Хороший уворот, - с улыбкой, полной ненависти, заметил Мигель, выпрямляясь. – Постой-ка смирно, я вколочу тебя в землю. Не ты ли сказал, что у нас проблемы?

Малкольм тактично отступил на пару шагов.

- Сказал, - согласился он, даже не улыбаясь. – Но я никогда не говорил, что не заплачу за нас.

- Да ты охуел совсем.

Мигель не знал, что делать. Несмотря ни на что, груз с души всё-таки пропал. Потому что как ни крути, а внезапное лишение восьми миллионов зени попахивало нервным расстройством. Выдохнув, епископ насилу успокоился и расслабил руки. Эта ночь была обречена навечно остаться в его памяти. Как и новый знакомый.

- Ну ты и еблан, - продолжил Мигель уже более спокойным тоном. – Я ж, блять, чуть инфаркт не словил.

- Да, это было весёлое зрелище, - согласился Малкольм. Заметив, что епископ снова начинает злиться, он поспешил нагло улыбнуться.

Священник ждал ссоры, ругани, злобы или чего-нибудь в этом роде, поэтому протянутая рука вызвала у него ступор.

- Камень, - пояснил Мигель.

Малкольм задумчиво посмотрел мужчине в лицо.

- Камень… - каким-то даже расстроенным голосом повторил он. – Уже уходишь? А я-то думал, что ты опять захочешь со мной поругаться.

Епископ неопределённо мотнул головой в знак то ли согласия, то ли отрицания. Он слишком устал, чтобы до чего-либо допытываться или пытаться что-то доказать. Недостаток сна уже начинал сказываться на теле. К тому же, Малкольм конкретно его бесил, и если сначала и хотелось узнать о нём и его способностях побольше, то теперь Мигель жаждал просто убраться куда подальше.

- Может, свидимся когда-нибудь, - сказал он. – Хотя я надеюсь, что этого никогда не произойдёт.

Малкольм молча кивнул и сунул руку в карман. Задумавшись, замер. Затем вытащил оттуда маленький синий камушек. Однако отдавать его не поспешил.

Холодный ветер снова подул. На этот раз чихнул уже Мигель.

- Скажи мне, - Малкольм подбросил камушек вверх и поймал, когда тот начал падать. – Зачем всё-таки ты меня воскресил? Никогда не поверю, что ты сделал это просто так.  
Он сжал камень пальцами и опустил руку. Второй упёрся в бедро. Епископ вздохнул, коснувшись холодными пальцами лба. Похоже, уже начинала болеть голова.

- Просто так, - ответил он. - Дай камень.

- Я не верю, - покачал головой священник.

- Камень дай, - повысил голос Мигель.

Третий раз повторять не пришлось: перестав спорить, Малкольм покорно кинул камень, а епископ его поймал, после чего быстро и без лишних слов отвернулся и зашептал заклинание вызова портала. Свяшенник сунул пустой кошелёк в карман.

- Я буду скучать, - отчётливо сказал он, подняв взгляд и уставившись в спину Мигелю.

- Да мне, в общем-то, похуй, - не оборачиваясь, ответил епископ.

Портал вспыхнул перед ним огромным, серо-голубым столбом густого дыма. Прощаться Мигель не хотел. Но услышав быстрые шаги, невольно обернулся. Он думал, что священник опять надумал что-то сказать, и уже готов был огрызнуться, но слов не последовало. Вместо этого, воспользовавшись временным замешательством епископа, Малкольм уверенно прошёл мимо него, шагнул в портал и исчез.

Мигель опешил. Кажется, он только что невольно телепортировал своего знакомого прямо к себе в прихожую. Времени раздумывать не было, злоба хлынула в сердце, и епископ поспешил за Малкольмом.

Обычно, шагнув в портал, человек, не привыкший к перемещениям, чувствовал лёгкое головокружение. Но Мигель, как и все священнослужители, был к таким вещам очень близок, поэтому не чувствовал никакого дискомфорта, что позволяло ему наслаждаться мгновениями необычайной лёгкости, когда он перемещался. В этот раз перемещение не доставило ему никакого удовольствия. Мигель лишь был рад, что телепортация никогда не занимала много времени. Дым быстро иссяк, и епископ обнаружил себя в центре своей прихожей. Он огляделся, но Малкольма нигде не нашёл. Не теряя времени, Мигель поспешил в следующую часть квартиры, едва при этом не споткнувшись о кучу лута, которую телепортировал из Сфинкса.

Дверь из прихожей вела на кухню. Едва зайдя туда, епископ впал в ещё большую ярость: повсюду были грязные следы. Если в прихожей он этого мог ещё и не заметить из-за лута, то здесь всё было очевидно. При этом наследивший явно обратил внимание на то, что оставляет грязь, и постарался вытереть ботинки о ковёр, запачкав ещё и его.

"Ну всё, ты труп..." – с яростью подумал Мигель, по привычке скидывая собственные ботинки в проходе. После этого он поспешил в спальню. Епископ думал, что обнаружит Малкольма в этой комнате, так как кроме неё и ванной в квартире больше помещений не оставалось. Но и здесь он прогадал: в комнате никого не обнаружилось. Зато окно было широко раскрыто: видимо, священник смотал. При этом начисто переломав кусты, которые росли под окном.

- Блять, - выругался Мигель, захлопывая окно и впервые сожалея, что живёт на первом этаже.

Затем развернулся, сбегал в ванную, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии Малкольма окончательно. Негодяй наследил и убрался. Восхитительно. Зачем он это сделал – Мигель так и не понял. Может, хотел что-то украсть - но из дома, вроде бы, ничего не пропало. Да и вряд ли священник успел бы это сделать, разница во времени между их перемещениями была не так уж велика. Хотел просто побесить? Это было куда вероятнее.

Усталость тем временем всё больше настаивала на сне. Пораскинув мозгами, Мигель решил на всё забить: Малкольм скрылся, так что делать было нечего. Денег на проживание епископ уже добыл, а ночь, полная выдраивания посуды, измотала. Он вернулся в спальню и подошёл к большой двуспальной кровати. Принялся раздеваться. Сутана была откинута на одну из тумбочек, стоявших рядом с кроватью.

Мигель был небрежен, поэтому в его доме всегда царил небольшой беспорядок, который он время от времени убирал. Кровать тоже страдала от небрежности: одеяло было скомкано на кровати, а подушки разбросаны. В центре этого великолепия валялась майка, в которой епископ спал. Стащив штаны, Мигель откинул их вслед за сутаной на тумбочку, после чего надел майку и привёл кровать в относительный порядок. Затем залез под одеяло. Едва устроившись поудобнее, он тут же провалился в сон. Сначала сны текли беспокойным потоком, стремительно сменяя один другой, но потом успокоились, потекли медленнее. Стали более мирными. Епископ крепко уснул, позволив усталости начать медленно уходить.

Мигель обычно много спал, так как ложился очень поздно. Просыпался только к полудню, если распорядок дня был свободный. И горе было тому, кто осмеливался разбудить епископа пораньше. В этот раз он проспал ещё больше, сон начал отступать только к вечеру. Похоже, внутренние часы конкретно съехали.

Пребывая в полудрёме, Мигель как-то не сразу понял, что находится в кровати не один. Он потёр глаза, попытался сесть и только тут заметил, что ему что-то мешает. Что-то тёплое и очень большое, прижавшееся к боку. Епископ тут же вскочил, откинул одеяло и с изумлением понял, что Малкольм валяется совсем рядом.

- ТЫ, - прогремел Мигель. – Какого хрена?!

Священник пошевелился, а затем раскинул руки в стороны и потянулся. Сладко, довольно и неспешно, как после долгого сна.

- Привет, - он открыл глаза и сонно улыбнулся. – Как дела?

К его счастью, опешивший Мигель ещё не догадался полезть в драку.

- Какого хуя ты здесь делаешь?! – на повышенных тонах повторил вопрос епископ.

- Пришёл тебя навестить, - уклончиво ответил Малкольм.

- В моей, блять, кровати?! – с яростью уточнил Мигель. Священник лишь придвинулся ближе.

- У меня была на то веская причина, - сказал он каким-то странным, пугающим голосом.  
Это заставило Мигеля резко отпрянуть, и он чуть не свалился с кровати, пытаясь убраться от священника подальше.

- Ты...

Малкольм вздрогнул, услышав внезапный и громкий звон, а Мигель схватился за ушибленную руку. Из его рта вырвался стон, полный боли и ненависти.

- Бля-я-а-ать... – протянул он, падая обратно на кровать.

- Да, я бы не советовал бить в Кирие, - согласился священник, который этот исход предугадал. Кирие Элейсон допускало дружеские и нейтральные прикосновения, но враждебные способно было и покарать. Как сейчас. Малкольм поднял руку и подлечил епископа.

Благодарности не последовало.

- Сука, - вместо этого обозвал Мигель, снова поднимаясь. Но на этот раз желания бить у него поубавилось. - Что тебе от меня надо? Я не из этих...

- Не понял ещё? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Малкольм. Затем слез с кровати и двинулся по направлению к тумбочке, на которой валялась уже не только одежда епископа, но и его собственная, причём абсолютно чистая. Священник поспешно оделся.

- Вставай, я голоден, - сообщил он. – И мне скучно. Ты спал почти весь день, пора бы уже заняться чем-нибудь активным.

- Тебя, еблан, забыл спросить, - злобно ответил Мигель.

Но с кровати всё же встал. Затем тактично прождал, пока священник отойдёт подальше: после случившегося только что инцидента близко к нему подходить не хотелось ни в какую. Малкольм, конечно же, это заметил.

- Да не переживай, я пошутил, - улыбнулся он. Только по этой улыбке можно было ясно понять, что он совсем не шутит. Мигель посмотрел на священника с такой злостью, что если бы взглядом могли убивать, то он был бы уже раз сто как мёртв. Спустя полминуты зрительных боёв Малкольм сдался и отошёл к двери.

- Скучный ты, - разочарованно бросил он. – Я буду на кухне.

- Лучше съеби из моего дома, - попросил Мигель. Потом, подумав, добавил, - Пожалуйста.  
Но священник пропустил его слова мимо ушей и с жизнерадостным видом отправился в другую комнату.

Епископ вздохнул. Давненько ему не попадались такие наглые экземпляры, если вообще когда-нибудь попадались. С этим надо было что-то делать. Две попытки подраться уже закончились плачевно. К тому же, теперь священник знал, где Мигель живёт, и не чувствовал совершенно никакого смущения, заходя к нему домой, как к себе. У священника просто не было такого понятия, как приличие. Он делал всё, что ему хотелось.  
Проигнорировав окровавленную одежду на тумбочке, Мигель подошёл к комоду и снял с вешалки чистую сутану белого цвета с золотистыми нашивками и столой. Склонился, достал белые штаны, перекинул их через руку.

С кухни послышался грохот. Мигель искренне пожелал, чтобы это был случай мгновенной смерти.

- Я в порядке, - тут же развеял мечты бодрый голос Малкольма.

Одевшись, раздражённый епископ через "не хочу" поплёлся на кухню, где обнаружил сомнительного вида завтрак, состоявший преимущественно из неровных бутербродов. Проигнорировав приглашение к столу, он молча направился в ванную умываться.  
Малкольм обиженно упёрся руками в бока.

- Я вообще-то старался, - пробормотал он, а через мгновение забыл о собственном недовольстве и принялся с завидным рвением уплетать то, что приготовил.

Мигель вернулся спустя пару минут. Похоже, умывание принесло ему не только бодрый вид, но и немного освежило голову. Епископ сел за стол напротив Малкольма, взял один из бутербродов, скептически его осмотрел, а затем откусил кусочек. Священник придвинул ему стакан с яблочным соком. Вопреки ожиданиям, еда оказалась съедобна, хотя Малкольм никакой благодарности за свои труды всё равно не получил.

- Послушай, - вместо этого с серьёзным видом заговорил Мигель. – Тебе совсем нечем заняться, что ты за мной повсюду таскаешься? Занимался бы тем, чем занимался раньше.

Священник нахмурился, дожевал еду и запил соком. Поставив стакан на стол, он заговорил тоном, не подразумевающим шуток:

- Мог бы быть мне и благодарен. Я вношу в твою жизнь разнообразие.

- Ты врываешься в мой дом, увешанный барьерами, - возразил Мигель, стараясь не выходить из себя от услышанного. – С какого хрена мне нужно такое разнообразие?

- Ты мне нравишься, - повторил уже когда-то сказанную фразу Малкольм.

- Пошёл на хуй.

- И ты скучаешь, - прослушал священник. – А я могу дать тебе то, чего тебе никто и никогда не даст. Я могу отвести тебя в места, где ты никогда не был. Я могу подарить тебе вещи, которые больше никто никогда не подарит. Научу вещам, которым никто не научит.  
Мигель нахмурился и задумчиво опустил взгляд.

- Разнообразие едва ли началось, - продолжил Малкольм. – И тебе ничего не стоит пойти за мной и хотя бы посмотреть, что мне есть предложить.

Повисла тишина. Мигель впервые серьёзно задумался о том, что может скрывать за собой сидящий напротив человек. Священник бесил, конечно, но злоба исчезла, оставляя место спокойным мыслям. Подумав немного, епископ поднял взгляд.

- Почему я? – спросил он очевидный вопрос.

- Уж ты не обижайся, - хохотнул Малкольм. – Но я таких сильных, жалких и злых людей в жизни своей никогда не видел.

Одна эта фраза – и вся ярость хлынула обратно. Мигель крепко сжал кулаки, но нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться в ответ вместо того, чтобы снова лезть в драку.

- Ты, небось, опять на себя Кирие повесил, уёбок...

- Да, - кивнул священник, улыбаясь в ответ. – Пока ты переодевался.

- Замечательно, - с едва скрываемой яростью в голосе сказал Мигель. – Просто, блять, огромнейшее спасибо, я хуею. Что ж ты таких людей для совместных приключений ищешь?

- Это ты меня искал, - уклонился Малкольм. – И воскресил, конечно же, не просто так. Наверное, понял, что это я в Сфинксе так стены расписал.

- И позорно умер, - добавил Мигель.

- Не без этого, - согласился священник, отпивая сок.

После этих слов тишина не нарушалась уже до конца завтрака. Епископ думал над предложением, взвешивая все "за" и "против", а священник позволял ему делать это в тишине. В итоге "за" вышло больше. Как ни крути, а предложение действительно было заманчивое. Скука могла прекратиться, а доход – возрасти. Да и вряд ли Малкольм всегда был на страже, может, Мигель смог бы словить случай и хорошенько врезать ему по морде.

- Ладно, - наконец, ответил епископ. – Можешь потащить меня, куда ты там хотел.

Малкольм радостно заулыбался, отчего ещё сильнее захотелось его прибить.

- Тогда нам в Нифльхейм.

Нифльхейм всегда был самым последним местом, куда хотел бы попасть любой, будь то животное, человек или даже бог. Будучи мрачным миром заблудших душ, скитавшихся по пустынным улицам в нескончаемых страхе и отчаянии, он вселял ужас в каждого. Никакие сокровища не могли заставить людей вторгнуться в эти места. Бывали здесь разве что сильнейшие герои, не страшившиеся смерти и готовые бросить вызов самому Лорду. Как правило, в Нифльхейме они встречали свой конец, а души их терялись среди улиц тёмного царства, обречённые на вечный непокой. Именно поэтому Мигель неприятно удивился, едва название сего места слетело с губ его нового товарища.

- Ты ёбнулся, - было единственным, что он сказал в ответ.

Малкольм сделал обиженное лицо, показывая недовольство таким отсутствием энтузиазма.

- Я там живу, вообще-то, - скрестив руки на груди, сказал он. – Ничего страшного в этом месте нет. Да и я более чем уверен, что ты там уже бывал хотя бы один раз.

- Живёшь? – не поверил епископ. – И Лорд тебя ещё не убил? Хотя да, к тебе подойти – себе дороже...

- Да мы с ним лучшие друзья! – возразил Малкольм. - Всё никак в Мидгард его не вытащу. На днях видел в Пронтере такой плащ, ему бы в самый раз.

Мигель фыркнул и демонстративно посмотрел в сторону.

- Собирайся, - тут же сказал священник, поднимаясь со стула. – И уж поверь, если мы потревожим Лорда, то плащ себе он сошьёт из нас.

С этими словами Малкольм развернулся уверенно зашагал на выход.

- Подожди-подожди, - вставая с места, поспешил остановить его Мигель.

Священник остановился и обернулся, явно ожидая вопросов, но вместо этого получил только метлу и савок в руки. Он с непониманием посмотрел на епископа.

- Чего глазеешь, иди убирай за собой, - заявил тот. – Или ты думаешь, что можешь безнаказанно топтаться у меня дома?

Малкольм скептически окинул взглядом грязь, которую по неосмотрительности оставил на полу и ковре ранее.

- Ты шутишь, - заключил он, вернув взгляд на мужчину. – Мы же всё равно уходим...

- Марш убирать, пока я тебе не вьебал, - поторопил его епископ. – И посуду помой.

Священник горько вздохнул, понурил голову и отправился подметать. Для Мигеля, ожидавшего любого сорта возражения, это стало сюрпризом, но ненадолго. Быстро раскинув мысли по полкам, мужчина поспешил начать собираться в дорогу. В первую очередь он подумал о еде. В прошлый раз имела место быть неприятная ситуация, и больше попадать в неё он не хотел. Сначала епископ взял еды ровно на себя. Уже закрывая сумку, он остановился.

Малкольм звучно чихнул.

Мигель обернулся, посмотрел на печальное зрелище, творившееся в центре кухни, и со вздохом потянулся за дополнительной едой. Он подумал, что раз его новый друг потратил все деньги на ресторан в Лайтхайзене, то теперь был гол, как сокол. Что означало, что он рано или поздно попытается посягнуть не на свою еду. Мигель ненавидел, когда у него отнимали пищу, поэтому счёл разумным взять немного больше. Закончив с приготовлением, он перекинул сумку через плечо и направился в спальню, где хранил вещи, обычно требовавшиеся ему в путешествиях.

В первую очередь, это были, конечно же, сигареты. Мигель крутил их сам, находя подобное занятие успокаивающим. Табаком он закупался у Шизраэль, своей приятельницы из гильдии торговцев. Они познакомились еще пару лет назад, когда епископ, пребывавший в состоянии близком к психическому расстройству, искал успокоение в плохих привычках. Из-за отнятого имущества многого позволить он себе не мог, но и курить чёрт знает что ему не хотелось. Табак, который продавала Шизраэль, обладал странным манящим запахом и был приемлем по цене. Единожды купив и распробовав его, Мигель уже не смотрел на другие сорта. Готовые сигареты вместе с ингредиентами хранились в одной из тумбочек в спальне. Так как путь предстоял неблизкий и явно полный нервов, Мигель решил взять с собой всё, что имел. Пакетик с табаком он определил его в один из маленьких карманов сумки. Готовые сигареты епископ поместил в полупустую самодельную пачку, которую обычно носил в кармане.

Следующим пунктом в списке нужных вещей были синие камни, которые он хранил в той же тумбочке, но ящиком ниже. Насколько Мигель помнил, Нифльхейм был полон демонических заблудших душ, успокоить которых было под силу только определённым заклинаниям из школы священников. "Изгнание нежити" было здесь щекотке подобно, а свои знания в уничтожении тёмных сил епископ не углублял. Синие камни могли пригодиться ему разве что для создания порталов. Мужчина задумался, не владел ли Малкольм подобной магией, ведь если он говорил правду, то несомненно должен был затрачивать синие камни тысячами на успокоение своего места жительства. Потом Мигель припомнил, что священник как был налегке во время их первой встречи - так и остался. И в то время как епископ старательно готовился к походу, тот вёл себя так, как будто Нифльхейм находился в паре кварталов от дома и был тихим спокойным местечком.  
Закончив с камнями, Мигель задвинул ящик и вернулся на кухню. Малкольм сидел за столом спиной к мужчине, подперев ладонью подбородок, и смотрел в окно.

- Ты с собой ничего не возьмёшь? – спросил епископ, подойдя к столу.

- Ты же всё взял, - Малкольм поднялся со стула. – К тому же, в Нифльхейме нам ни с кем драться не придётся, а по пути больше нежити или демонов нет.

Мигель нахмурился. Чувство того, что его обманули и собираются использовать в качестве мула, неприятно кольнуло в голову.

- Да я понесу, - тут же добавил со знакомой улыбкой священник. – Не делай такое лицо.

- Сам, - отказался Мигель. – Вставай, я не собираюсь сидеть тут весь день.

Малкольм покорно поднялся с места и направился к двери, по пути осторожно обойдя ковёр. Епископ с непроницаемым лицом последовал за ним. В прихожей он наметил годный для переноски в сумке кусок золотой бижутерии и взял его на всякий случай с собой. Малкольм гору трофеев проигнорировал и быстро прошмыгнул за дверь и дальше на улицу.

Уже стемнело. Вечерний ветер заставил священника поёжиться. Погода была прохладная, да и город, в котором они с Мигелем сейчас находились, был расположен на земле, почти со всех сторон окруженной водой.

- Честно говоря, я думал, что ты будешь жить в месте повеселее, - заметил Малкольм, сунув руки в карманы. – В Излюде же делать нечего. Ну, до потопа, по крайней мере.

Мигель закрыл дверь и огляделся, полностью проигнорировав священника. Народу на улице почти не осталось, зато повсюду в окнах домов уже горел уютный свет: все нормальные люди готовились к ночному отдыху. Епископ покрепче сжал длинную ручку сумки – чёрт дёрнул его согласиться пойти в Нифльхейм неизвестно с кем и неизвестно зачем.

Малкольм тем временем уверенно зашагал прочь от дома в сторону одинокой девушки, стоявшей у дороги. Она была одета в светло-жёлтое платье, а её волосы были убраны в два пышных хвостика. Девушка переминалась с ножки на ножку и изредка поглядывала на часы. Это была сотрудница корпорации "Кафра" – одна из многих раскиданных по всему миру девушек, отвечавших за безопасное перемещение людей на различные расстояния в Мидгарде. Благодаря этим девушкам многие сэкономили на дорогах, которые порой могли затребовать годы. Мигель, хоть и мог сам телепортироваться, тоже был среди клиентов "Кафры", так как ему зачастую требовалось перебираться с одной точки мира на другую, а способности священнослужителей были ограничены. Сотрудницы "Кафры" предоставляли также доступ и в склады - практически огромные личные сейфы, которые невозможно было взломать. Именно поэтому этих девушек любили все.

Излюд, один из городов-клиентов корпорации "Кафра", был небольшим портовым городком, который находился по соседству со столицей Рун-Мидгард Пронтерой – самым важным на материке городом. Когда-то Излюд был всего лишь портом, предназначавшимся для торговли и организации морских экипажей, но затем из столицы в него перебралась гильдия мечников. Впоследствии город оброс рынком, аэропортом, а затем – полноценными зданиями, в которые переехали многие жители Пронтеры. Однако по сравнению с другими городами это была лишь небольшая деревня, и сотрудниц "Кафры" здесь было куда меньше. Девушки разделили свою работу с портами, в результате чего из города можно было направиться во многие уголки мира.

Мигель был полон уверенности, что большую часть пути они со священником проделают с помощью "Кафры". Однако Малкольм, улыбнувшись девушке, прошёл мимо. Сотрудница помахала ему рукой.

- Эй-эй, подожди, - поспешил остановить священника Мигель. – Ты сдурел? Я пешком не пойду.

- Да? Почему? – спросил Малкольм, с удивлением подняв брови. – До Пронтеры тут совсем недалеко.

- Нафига нам туда? Она же… - епископ указал на сотрудницу большим пальцем через плечо. - …может телепортировать нас прямо отсюда.

Малкольм приподнял брови, отвёл взгляд с лица Мигеля на девушку, а затем тихо охнул, как будто что-то осознав.

- А ну-к пошли, - он резко схватил епископа за рукав и потянул по направлению к сотруднице. Мигель нехотя последовал. Он терпеть не мог, когда не знал, что происходит.

Сотрудница "Кафры" не показала ни малейшего удивления, когда двое мужчин вернулись. Она лишь повернулась к ним и заулыбалась. Малкольм приблизился к ней почти вплотную. Мигель дёрнулся назад, заставляя его отойти, а девушка, смутившись, отступила, явно не понимая, чего от неё хотят.

- Здрасьте, - Малкольм лучезарно улыбнулся ей, попутно стараясь удержать рукав сутаны, который Мигель пытался выдернуть. – Скажите, какой самый быстрый маршрут до Нифльхейма?

Девушка вздрогнула. Мигель оставил попытки высвободиться и уставился на сотрудницу, подумав, что Малкольм мог бы назвать и другую точку назначения. Некоторые люди боялись одного только названия Нифльхейма, и это девушка, судя по её реакции, была одной из них.

- Извините, но корпорация "Кафра" не предоставляет услуги перемещения вне королевства Рун-Мидгард, - сообщила она. – Ближайшее к этому миру место, куда мы можем помочь вам попасть, это - Комодо.

- Это далеко, - пробормотал Мигель.

- Чудесно. Давайте в Комодо, - согласился Малкольм.

- Для перемещения в Комодо мы должны сначала переправить вас в Моррок, - ответила девушка. - Извините, но перемещение в Моррок на данный момент невозможно из-за внутренних проблем в Корпорации "Кафра".

- Нельзя было сразу сказать?- приподнял бровь священник. – А что случилось?

Сотрудница поджала губы и нервно потеребила кончик одного из своих хвостов пальцами.

- Извините, но эта информация не предназначена для разглашения.

- Поня-ятно, - протянул Малкольм и потянул Мигеля прочь. – До свидания.

Они пошли дальше по улице мимо уютных небольших домов, плотно стоявших друг к другу по обе стороны от дороги. Мигель жил недалеко от ворот, поэтому путь был близкий.

Мужчина сделал ещё одну попытку высвободить рукав, который Малкольм держал цепкими пальцами, словно в тисках. Потом с недовольством выдохнул и бросил это неплодотворное занятие.

- Ты мог бы меня уже отпустить, - буркнул он.

Священник продолжил идти впереди, не оборачиваясь.

- Ага, - только и ответил он.

Мигель нахмурился, а затем резко остановился. Малкольм попытался потащить его дальше, но эта попытка не увенчалась успехом.

- Ладно, ладно, - сдался священник и отпустил рукав. – Я просто подумал, вдруг ты потеряешься.

- Лучше б ты потерялся, - холодно ответил епископ и двинулся дальше. Малкольм хотел было что-то сказать, но догнал его молча и пошёл рядом.

Они дошли до ворот через четверть часа. Немногочисленная охрана проследила за двумя священнослужителями и вернулась к своим делам – никто не собирался задерживать людей такой профессии.

За воротами раскинулось огромное зелёное поле. Кое-где росли деревья, порой создавая маленький лесок. Вдали виднелись каменные стены столицы Рун-Мидгард Пронтеры. Стражники уже зажгли факелы на стенах, готовясь к ночному дежурству.

Малкольм встал, упёрся руками в бока и задумчиво посмотрел в сторону города.

- Врёт она всё, конечно же, - сказал он. – В Морроке сейчас плохи дела. Анубисы пробираются наверх.

- Угу, - безразлично бросил епископ. Для него это значило только то, что идти придётся пешком.

Путь до Нифльхейма был очень неблизкий, так как этот мир находился за пределами Рун-Мидгард. Спуститься туда можно было только по корням древа Иггдрасиль, которое росло очень далеко от Пронтеры - в месте под названием Умбала. Племена дикарей, пленимые древом, основали там свои деревни. В отличие от монстров, обитавших рядом с Умбалой, они были приветливы. Путники, заходившие в Умбалу, могли рассчитывать на крышу над головой. Языковой барьер не сильно мешал людям общаться с дикими племенами, а некоторые даже выучивали язык, чтобы становиться потом проводниками.  
Самым близким городом к Умбале был Комодо – песчаный пальмовый полуостров, расположившийся на юго-западе. Два "города" были разделены друг от друга джунглями и огромными пещерами. На острове Комодо основалась огромная музыкальная школа, поэтому туда стекались все будущие барды и танцовщицы. В отличие от Умбалы, Комодо располагал сотрудницами "Кафры", которые переправляли людей в Моррок. Однако Умбала была вне их досягаемости, поэтому туда можно было попасть только пешком.  
Мигель подумал, что раз в Моррок больше не телепортировали, то сотни недопевцов вынуждены были теперь либо ждать, пока в городе наступит штиль, либо идти туда своим ходом. В Комодо по-другому попасть было невозможно.

- Нам по-любому нужно в Моррок, - сказал Малкольм, выбив внимание епископа из его мыслей. – Не знаю, впустят ли нас, но даже если нет – оттуда просто двинемся в Комодо. А там и до Умбалы рукой подать.

- Как будто мы об улицах говорим, - вздохнул Мигель. – Ты вообще в курсе, что счёт даже не на недели идёт?

Священник кивнул.

- Закупимся в Пронтере? - продолжил он. - Сейчас уже почти ночь, но я уверен, что кто-нибудь да работает.

- А до утра хотя бы подождать не судьба? – недовольным голосом спросил епископ.

- Но ночью самое веселье! - ответил Малкольм. – Пойдём, приключения ждут!

Мигель поднял глаза к небу и двинулся за священником, который уже радостно зашагал по направлению к Пронтере. В такие моменты он жалел, что из Излюда в столицу не телепортируют.

До Пронтеры было часа полтора ходу, так что они действительно могли застать каких-нибудь торговцев за делом. К счастью, лес здесь, как таковой, отсутствовал, зато была огромная заезженная дорога. Даже сейчас на ней можно было встретить людей: в основном рыцарей, крестоносцев или мечников.

Ветер приятно дул со стороны, донося урчание зайчиков-лунатиков и отдалённое пение вечерних птиц. Мигель даже немного расслабился, шествуя по спокойному пригороду. Плюс ко всему, Малкольм вёл себя сейчас на удивление тихо, епископ даже посмотрел несколько раз в его сторону. Все эти несколько раз его взгляд был возвращён – неважно, шёл ли священник рядом или, обогнав, впереди. Он всегда умудрялся посмотреть в ответ. Может, это была какая-то хитрая, выводящая из себя способность, а может, он просто думал о Мигеле. Но так и не заговорил: видимо, то, о чём он действительно думал, было предназначено для него одного.

В один момент оба служителя церкви обратили внимание на громкий всплеск воды, раздавшийся откуда-то неподалёку. Мигель поднял взгляд в сторону и заметил высокий обрыв, который с места его нахождения было отлично видно. На обрыве было пусто, зато под ним красовались большие острые скалы. Мигель подумал бы, что кто-то сбросился, если бы на них что-нибудь осталось, но те были пусты. Решив не обращать больше внимания на бесполезные вещи, епископ спокойно зашагал дальше. Остаток пути ничего отвлекающего больше не происходило. Всё было спокойно до некоторых пор.

Когда мужчины были уже почти у ворот, Малкольм резко остановился и уставился куда-то в сторону. Епископ нахмурился и кинул взгляд туда же. На краю дороги стояла небольшая телега, доверху уставленная клетками. В половине из них, жалобно урча, в неволе теснились кролики – по три-четыре на клетку. Рядом с тележкой стоял, вглядываясь в кусты, невысокий и очень худой человек. По тёмной одежде мужчины можно было определить, что принадлежит он к магистрам – группе высших мудрецов из небесного города Юно. Одежда, к слову, висела на нём, как мешок – она была слишком большая в размере. Бедный магистр просто тонул в ней, а отличительная для его профессии перьевая накидка съехала по плечу вниз, оголив часть бледной кожи. Юноша постоянно ёжился и кутал руки в собственные длинные нарукавники. Изредка он чихал, окончательно давая понять, что очень замёрз.

Сначала Мигель не мог понять, почему священник обратил внимание на это взъерошенное существо: магистры встречались и поважнее, а этот явно ничем особенным не отличался, разве что ловил орды кроликов для какой-то непонятной цели.

- В нём... что-то... есть, - медленно протянул Малкольм.

- Ага, - кивнул епископ. – Пошли.

- Подожди, - махнул рукой священник.

Мигель тяжело вздохнул.

Магистр выглядел очень увлечённым своим делом. Изредка поправляя узкие прямоугольные очки, он искал взглядом новую добычу, совершенно не уделяя внимания ничему другому. В один момент, заметив очередного кролика, он вдруг что-то сделал, и земля повсюду начала покрываться зелёной слизью. Вязкая жидкость сочилась из земли, обволакивая ноги – Мигель резко отступил, но одной ногой в неприятное новообразовавшееся болото всё-таки угодил.

- Да что ж, блять, за день такой! – возмутился он, пытаясь освободить ногу.

Малкольм и вовсе увяз – впрочем, он не делал никаких попыток ускользнуть от заклинания.

Довольный результатом, магистр добрался до сжавшегося в слизи белого лунатика, схватил его за уши и понёс к клетке. Он аккуратно поместил животное в решетчатый плен и закрыл дверцу. Поправив съехавшие к концу носа очки и почесав белобрысый затылок, магистр привычным движением натянул съехавшую накидку на плечо. Однако как только он её отпустил, та тут же съехала обратно вниз. На дополнительную "добычу" магистр так и не взглянул.

Едва волоча ноги и с каждым шагом утопая в вязкой жидкости, Малкольм сделал попытку подобраться поближе.

- Эй, - сказал он, когда подошёл к магистру на более-менее близкое расстояние. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Стоявший к священнику спиной мужчина и ухом не повёл. Вместо этого, чихнув, он продолжил свои поиски.

- Э-эй! – снова позвал его Малкольм. – Ну только не говори мне, что ты глухой.  
Магистр снова не обратил на него никакого внимания.

Выбравшись из болота, Мигель тем временем сел на один из больших камней, по счастливому случаю находившихся поблизости. Достав кусок ткани из сумки, он принялся счищать липкую жидкость. Та упорно приставала к ботинку, не желая отдираться ни при каких обстоятельствах.

День был тяжёлый.

- Не сотрёшь, пока он не снимет чары, - раздался жизнерадостный голос прямо за спиной. Мигель вздрогнул и обернулся.

Перед ним стоял ещё один священник, лет двадцати трёх отроду. Епископу он сразу не понравился: у него была неприятная улыбка. И хоть внешне она была обычной, в ней таилось что-то зловещее. Глаза незнакомца отличались неестественным цветом, напоминавшим о проржавевших шурупах и талой воде в сточной канаве. Мигелю совсем не хотелось, чтобы такие на него смотрели. Ему казалось, что через эту улыбку и через эти глаза сочилась плохая аура, которую священник старался скрыть в своей тёмной рясе и волосах. Этим он отдалённо напоминал Малкольма.

Священник двинулся вперёд и прошёл мимо епископа, попутно сочувствующе похлопав его по плечу. Последний взбесился окончательно.

- Привет, Малкольм, - тем временем протянул священник, остановившись у края болота. – Ты опять влип, я смотрю.

Малкольм вздрогнул и резко обернулся.

- Зор, - с удивлением определил он. – Я думал, что ты сейчас в Юно.

- Я был, - священник снова зашагал вперёд. С трудом передвигая ноги из-за липкой ловушки, он прошёл мимо Малкольма и остановился прямо за спиной у магистра. В следующий момент Зор сделал что-то, что из-за темноты сложно было разобрать, но магистр громко взвизгнул, а зелёная жидкость моментально исчезла.

Малкольм и Мигель синхронно подняли брови. Магистр вытянулся, как струна, и замер. Пользуясь моментом замешательства, Зор заботливо натянул накидку ему на плечи.

Мигель молча надел ботинок.

- Скоро начнётся, - вздохнул Зор. – Через минуту или две заткните уши. И что вы тут делаете-то?

- Это я должен спрашивать, - ответил Малкольм, подойдя к своему знакомому.

Мигель вдруг понял, что никогда ещё не видел священника таким серьёзным.

- Я встретил его в Юно, - Зор кивнул в сторону магистра. – А потом каким-то образом получилось, что он меня к себе привязал. С тех пор и шатаемся вместе, я помогаю ему с опытами.

- Вот оно что, - кивнул Малкольм.

- А это кто? – указал Зор на Мигеля, который от нервов уже успел закурить. Епископ сделал очень недоброе лицо.

- Это... Э-э-э...

Пока Малкольм тщетно пытался вспомнить имя, которого никогда и не знал, магистр, наконец, пошевелился. Затем, путаясь в одежде, медленно повернулся к Зору, смерил его уничтожающим взглядом и поправил очки. Зор улыбнулся.

- Ну, началось.

- ЧТО ТЫ ТВОРИШЬ? ЧТО ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ? ТЫ В КУРСЕ, ЧТО КАЖДАЯ СЕКУНДА МОЕГО ВРЕМЕНИ - БЕСЦЕННА? Я – ВЕЛИЧАЙШИЙ УМ СОВРЕМЕННОСТИ! Я НЕ ОБЯЗАН ТРАТИТЬ СВОЕ ВРЕМЯ НА ВЫЯСНЕНИЕ ЗНАЧЕНИЯ ЭТИХ БЕСПОЛЕЗНЫХ НЕЛОГИЧНЫХ ОБЩЕСТВЕННЫХ ОТНОШЕНИЙ И ДЕЙСТВИЙ! Я МОГ В ЭТОТ МОМЕНТ БЫТЬ НА ПОРОГЕ ВЕЛИКИХ ОТКРЫТИЙ, А МЕНЯ ПРЕРВАЛИ ТВОИ ДЕФЕКТИВНЫЕ ИНСИНУАЦИИ! В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ РАЗ МОЛИСЬ СВОИМ ВЫДУМАННЫМ БОГАМ, ЧТОБЫ Я НЕ ПРЕВРАТИЛ ВСЮ ПРОНТЕРУ В ВАКУУМ! И ХВАТИТ ПЯЛИТЬСЯ НА МЕНЯ... и принеси мне шапку из телеги…и еще одну клетку.

К концу гневного монолога голос магистра сошёл на нет в громкости, но эффект по ушам был нанесён колоссальный. Этот человек обладал настолько противным и истеричным голосом, что, наверное, мог бы отправить в вакуум столицу, просто закричав погромче.  
Зор, с честью принявший на себя весь поток гнева, молча отошёл назад, взял требуемое и поспешил передать, пока на него снова не закричали. Шапку магистр потребовал странную – это была меховая ушанка. Нацепив её на себя, он схватился за тонкую ручку клетки и, отвернувшись, продолжил прерванное занятие. На Малкольма и Мигеля он даже не посмотрел.

- Ё-моё... – пробормотал Малкольм. Его длинные уши, опустившиеся вниз от громкого звука, медленно поднялись вверх.

- Да... – подхватил Зор. Затем, встрепенувшись и заметив приближающегося Мигеля, поспешил сменить тему. – Так кто это?

- Это? – запоздало спохватился Малкольм. – Это... это-о...

Мигель со вздохом поднял взгляд к небу.

- Это-о-о-о...

- Мигель, - сердитым голосом подсказал он.

- Зормикеа, - лучезарно улыбнулся священник. – Зор для врагов. Это, - он кивнул в сторону магистра. – Цитраэль. Мы тут зайцев отлавливаем.

Услышав своё имя, магистр встрепенулся. Поняв, что его не звали, он вернулся к делам.  
- Для врагов? – переспросил Малкольм.

- Нет у меня друзей, - объяснил Зор. - В любом случае, я поражён! Не видел раньше при тебе и питомцев, а тут человек. И человек, из всех рас! Я думал, ты их терпеть не можешь?

Малкольм кинул беглый взгляд на Мигеля и понял, что тот сосредоточен. Судя по всему, услышанное его заинтересовало.

- Почему не могу... они просто шумные очень, - священник вернул взгляд на Зора и нервно улыбнулся. – Ну, мы пойдём...

Схватив Мигеля за запястье, Малкольм поспешил ретироваться. Зор только ухмыльнулся.  
- Не спотыкнись, - со зловещей улыбкой и почти неслышно сказал он, а затем закричал Малкольму вслед. – Эй, а в Моррок больше не телепортируют! Похоже, у них что-то сломалось!

Малкольм обернулся и помахал священнику рукой.

- Я знаю! – крикнул он в ответ. А затем почти насильно затолкал Мигеля за поворот.  
Возмущённый таким обращением, епископ при первом удобном случае оттолкнул священника от себя и отряхнулся. Стоявшая поблизости сотрудница Кафры посмотрела на них во все глаза.

- Я с тобой ебнутым на всю голову стану! - выдохнул Мигель. – Что это было?

- А... Это... – Малкольм замялся с ответом. – У! Пойдём! У меня тут есть дело одно, завернём на торговую площадь.

Увернувшись от ответа, священник быстро развернулся и зашагал по широкой дороге. Постепенно он начал приходить в себя. Снова стал отшучиваться, менять тему разговора, когда ему было удобно, и улыбаться. В итоге Мигель так ничего и не узнал. Его настроение упало, и Малкольм остаток пути до площади только и делал, что надоедал своими попытками узнать, что пошло не так.

Пронтера была огромным городом с каменными зданиями, стоявшими почти вплотную по бокам многочисленных улиц. Широкие дороги тоже были сделаны из камня. Днём по их краям длинной цепочкой усаживались юные торговцы, ещё не набравшиеся достаточного опыта и не скопившие денег для открытия собственных магазинов, но уже знавшие толк в торговле. Сейчас их осталось совсем немного, да и те, кто остался, уже вовсю убирали товар в сумки или грузили его на телеги. Мигель вспомнил о Шизраэль, которая уже давно обосновалась в магазине в центре городской площади. Если она ещё не не закончила работать, то имело смысл забежать к ней за дополнительным табаком. Приключение обещало быть очень долгим.

Когда впереди показалась площадь, Малкольм заметно оживился.

- Мне нужно кое-куда забежать, - сказал он, в один момент остановившись. - Подожди меня здесь, ладно?

Мигель нахмурился.

- А почему я просто не могу пойти с тобой? - спросил он.

Малкольм, очевидно, напрягся. Задумчиво потеребил рукав рясы пальцами.

- В другой раз, - наконец ответил он. - Будь тут, я скоро вернусь.

Вновь не дожидаясь ответа, священник развернулся и быстро зашагал прочь. Его силуэт вскоре исчез в тени одного из домов. Епископ остался стоять на месте в лёгком замешательстве. Затем махнул рукой. Оглядевшись, он заметил магазин, в котором работала Шизраэль. Тусклый свет ещё горел в окнах, подсказывая, что хозяйка не ушла. Мигель решил зайти - чем просто стоять и ждать, он мог бы купить табак.

Тяжёлая дверь оказалась заперта, но эта приграда не остановила епископа. Он поднял руку и громко постучал. Словно в ответ, из магазина раздался дикий скрежет вперемешку с массивным глухим звуком, как будто уронили целую стойку с оружием. Затем послышалась быстрая и очень громкая речь, не обладавшая ни намёком на вежливость.

- Закрыто, блять!

Мигелю не составило труда понять, что последняя фраза была обращена именно к потенциальному покупателю. Пропустив слова мимо ушей, он постучал снова.

- Это я, - сказал он.

Вторичного требования о скорейшем уходе не последовало. Изнутри послышался глухой шум, а ещё через полминуты дверь открылась. Мигель тактично отступил в сторону, чтобы его не задело в процессе.

- А чего так поздно? – спросила Шизраэль, выглянув за порог. Она устало, но доброжелательно улыбалась. Затем отошла, пропуская гостя внутрь.

- Я за табаком.

- Закрыла кассу уже я. Послать бы тебя нафиг, но добрая я сегодня, - с этими словами женщина прошла вглубь магазина. – Ща.

Мигель зашёл в помещение и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Краем глаза он проследил за тем, как высокая хозяйка пересекла магазин и скрылась за дверью на той стороне. Вытерев ноги о коврик, епископ от нечего делать принялся ходить по магазину и рассматривать редкие товары. У Шизраэль они частенько обновлялись и порой представляли собой захватывающее зрелище.

За стеклом одной из витрин он нашёл по виду старинную диадему с большими красными рубинами. Они были вкраплены со всех сторон и очень притягивали взгляд. По надписям, вырезанным на внутренней стороне украшения, можно было понять, что создали её с какой-то определённой целью и очень давно. Взгляд Мигеля скользнул на ценник, и мужчина понял, что единственным способом заполучить эту вещицу была бы попытка кражи. А кражи в этом магазине заканчивались строго топором между глаз.

- Пришел ты бы минут на двадцать раньше - мне не пришлось бы так мучиться сильно, - раздался голос из-за спины.

Мигель обернулся. Шизраэль, уже успевшая вернуться, стояла теперь у прилавка и быстро перебирала ключи из огромной связки. Любой бы мог поклясться, что они все - абсолютно одинаковые, и даже епископ удивлялся тому, как быстро хозяйка магазина умудрялась в них ориентироваться. Впрочем, она умудрялась делать многое: носить рога, как будто намертво приклеенные к её голове, махать здоровенными топорами и улыбаться всю свою рабочую смену, если не дольше.

Кинув последний взгляд на диадему, мужчина подошёл к прилавку. Шизраэль достала учётную книгу.

- Сколько и какого? – спросила она.

- Двести, без примесей, - ответил Мигель.

- Счастье твое, что табак нынче дорогой. А ты его на год вперед покупаешь, видимо, - заметила торговка и принялась писать в учётной книге.

- Нет, просто предчувствие, что месяц будет нервным.

- А что так?

Шизраэль присела на корточки и достала из ящика старые весы.

- Собираюсь в пешую прогулку до Моррока, а может и дальше, - сказал епископ.

- Запишу, пожалуй, я гроб на твой счет, - посмеялась женщина. – Желаешь ли мыло и верёвку?

Мигель промолчал. Шизраэль тем временем вышла из-за прилавка и подошла к стойке с разными товарами. На одной из полок лежал, дожидаясь своего часа, небольшой мешок с табаком.

Пока хозяйка была занята взвешиванием и упаковыванием товара, епископа посетила мысль, что Малкольм наверняка уже вернулся и теперь искал его по всей площади.

- Тока без сдачи! – предупредила Шизраэль, выпрямляясь. Она крепко завязала мешок и положила его на место.

Мигель взял протянутую упаковку и сунул в сумку. Пока он рылся в поисках кошелька, священник начисто вылетел из его головы. Достав искомое, епископ принялся отсчитывать сумму, не стесняясь доходить до мелочи. Шизраэль зевнула.

- Ладно, забыли. Мелочь, когда вернёшься, отдашь.

- Какой смысл, - подхватил Мигель. – Ты ж мне гроб в счёт вписала.

Торговка хохотнула, подхватила весы и направилась обратно к стойке.

- И в Вальгхалле я из тебя деньги вытрясу, - заверила она.

Дверь скрипнула. Мигель поднял взгляд.

- Никак, не один ты, - шире улыбнулась Шизраэль.

Эти слова были обращены, скорее, к входной двери. Та скрипнула ещё раз и широко открылась. На пороге стоял Малкольм, как-то странно озираясь по сторонам. Заметив Шизраэль, он вздрогнул и мигом вылетел обратно за порог, громко захлопнув за собой дверь. С одной из стоек что-то с лязгом упало.

- Странный друг у тебя, - сказала торговка. Улыбка даже в такой ситуации не сходила с её лица.

Мигель подошёл к двери и открыл её. Малкольма он нашёл тут же – священник сидел рядом с порогом, сжавшись до такой степени, будто хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Даже его уши были склонены к земле. Всем своим видом Малкольм напоминал епископу маленького, напуганного котёнка.

- Ты чего? – скорее с удивлением, чем с недовольством, спросил Мигель.

Священник нехотя поднял голову. Увидев епископа, он немного расслабился, но всё же нервно закусил губу.

- Боишься, что ли? – предположил Мигель.

- А ты не видишь, - странно обиженным тоном ответил Малкольм. – Ты эти рога видел? Я не пойду внутрь, она меня сожрёт.

- Чего... – не понял епископ. – Ты сдурел совсем? Вставай.

- Не пойду я! – чуть ли не закричал Малкольм. – Отстань... Закончи все свои дела и пошли отсюда.

- Происходит чего? – послышался голос из глубины магазина.

Малкольм, казалось, сжался ещё сильнее. Он явно не хотел встречаться с хозяйкой магазина, а Мигель недоумевал, по какой причине это происходило.

- Нет, - ответил епископ. – Спасибо. Мне пора.

Он схватил священника за шиворот и резко потащил вверх. Малкольму пришлось встать, чтобы не упасть.

- Не сдохните в пустыне! – весело попрощалась Шизраэль.

Мигель закрыл дверь и зашагал прочь, попутно таща священника за шиворот. Тот и не думал протестовать, а, наоборот, чуть ли не бежал вперёд. Он успокоился только тогда, когда магазин скрылся из вида. Епископ отпустил Малкольма и молча зашагал дальше. Они долгое время шли молча, думая каждый о своём. И лишь когда впереди показались ворота города, священник заговорил.

- Давно я такой ауры не чувствовал, - сказал он, поёжившись. – Удивительно, как вокруг ещё могут спокойно находиться люди.

- Ёбнутый ты какой-то, - ответил Мигель. – Всё с ней в порядке.

- Не чувствуешь, значит, - понурил голову священник. – А я знаю. Я в похожей ауре всю жизнь живу. На весь Нифльхейм воняет...

Епископ нахмурился. Слова Малкольма могли быть только бредом хотя бы потому, что Шизраэль уже очень давно вела бизнес в Пронтере и была очень уважаемой торговкой. Кроме того, ничем кроме денег и опасности от неё обычно не пахло. Единственное, что порой напрягало – это её манера говорить и рога, которые женщина никогда не снимала. Шизраэль не раз шутила, что прибила их к голове гвоздями.

Мигель мотнул головой. Даже если в этом всём и было что-то сверхъестественное, то он к этому не имел уж точно никакого отношения.

- Ай!

Малкольм едва удержал равновесие, не упустив возможности ухватиться за епископа. Мигель остановился.

- Что?

- Споткнулся, - ответил священник. – Никак не пойму, обо что.

Он обнял Мигеля ещё крепче, явно пользуясь моментом. Епископ вздохнул.

- Отлипни, - потребовал он спустя полминуты, поняв, что без его вмешательства ничего не изменится.

- Ладно-ладно, - Малкольм тут же убрал руки.

Мигелю оставалось только удивляться, насколько быстро менялся настрой у этого недочеловека. Священник тем временем вгляделся в темноту и заметил что-то на дороге.  
- Это булава, - определил он, склонившись и подняв оружие. – Наверное, какой-нибудь монах потерял. Они в последнее время часто такие носят.

- Какая-то она девчачья для монаха, - возразил Мигель, скептически осматривая находку.  
Булава была стальная, чем-то похожая на простую утреннюю звезду, но в то же время – другая. От простой булавы её отличало наличие всяких побрякушек на цепочках, сцепленных на рукояти, а также атласная розовая лента, перепачканная грязью из-под ботинок.

- Возьмём с собой? – предложил Малкольм. – Не тут же оставлять. А в пустыне, наверное, опасно.

- Делай, что хочешь, - пожал плечами Мигель и зашагал прочь. Священник поспешил за ним.

- Кстати, - продолжил он. – Как твоё полное имя?

Мигель сразу понял, что одним вопросом дело не ограничится, поэтому попробовал идти дальше, проигнорировав его. Надежды с грохотом рухнули, когда он понял, что так просто не отделается.

- Эй, ну не молчи, - снова начал Малкольм. – Как тебя зовут?

Епископ вздохнул.

- Сус-Мигель Майлз, - недовольно ответил он. – А теперь отвали.

- Сус, значит, - кивнул священник, полностью проигнорировав ментальную посылку.

- Как угодно.

- Отлично! – приободрился Малкольм. К счастью для Мигеля, больше он не надоедал.  
Когда служители церкви вышли за пределы города, было уже темно. На дороге почти никого не осталось, даже Зор с Цитраэлем ушли, хотя времени на заполнение всех клеток им потребовалось бы гораздо больше, чем его прошло.

Мигель вздохнул, мысленно готовясь к ночёвке под каким-нибудь деревом - на холоде, в окружении липких порингов и назойливых насекомых.

- Да брось ты, всё будет намного лучше, чем ты думаешь, - заверил Малкольм. – Пойдём.

Священник бодро зашагал вперёд по дороге. Мигель последовал за ним, полный невесёлых мыслей.


End file.
